The Misunderstanding
by tmichele
Summary: Kagome hasn't been seen by her friends in ten years and when they finally find her, she has two little dog eared identical twins following her.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome put her chin in her palm as she watched as the houses and trees went by, the train moving fast along. She hated to over think but her decision to move back to Tokyo was a hard and thought out one but she still felt strange. It had been ten years ago that she left after her high school. Ten years since she seen the man she ran away from. But she knew she would be okay. She was going back to live at her old house, her grandfather and mother passed away so it was her duty to take over as her mothers oldest child, but her little brother Sota still lived there, putting himself through college and working. Kagome smiled, she really did miss the her home that she ran from but now she was twenty eight and she had to face those fears.

Kagome sighed and looked across from her at two young boys. She smiled to herself, watching the two boys before whispering to herself.

_"I love you."_

* * *

Inuyasha sat back in his chair, trying to relax as people filed into the room. He hated meetings, especially one that had to do with the ex that ruined his life. Kikyo and her lawyer were in his office building for the third time that week. Inuyasha and his lawyer and close friend Naraku, sat next to him rolling his eyes at Inuyasha's ex's lawyer.

"Mr Inuyasha you have to understand my client wants-"

"I could give a rats ass what that bitch wants. I took a her DNA test and the kid isn't mine. Now she want's to get money out of me? For what? I wasn't even married to the wench," Inuyasha interjected.

"And? You hurt me for years denying your son," Kikyo spoke.

Naraku cleared his throat. "It, however, doesn't matter since the child isn't his. You and you're client can leave. This man owes you nothing." Kikyo glared at Naraku before getting up and storming out the door, her lawyer following her. "What the hell is wrong with that woman?"

"Besides that she didn't get what she wanted, nothing at all." Inuyasha sighed. "I never should have even been with her. I regret the last ten years so much."

The room fell quiet as Naraku watched his friend wallow in agony. He knew his life long half demon friend well enough to know the pain he's put himself through. He didn't need a reminder since the half demon wasn't the only one to lose someone. All his friends lost the same person in different ways. It saddened him never the less, the most for Inuyasha.

"Must I mess everything up?" Inuyasha questioned.

Naraku got up, walking to the door. "I don't know. But one day, I hope you can fix it."

* * *

Kagome entered the house, using the key under the mat.

"Whoa. Mom this is where you grew up?" the long black haired boy asked.

Kagome smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Yes now Taisho please help me open the window. Your uncle hasn't been home for a week so he hasn't cleaned up."

The boy started on his task, bumping into another boy with sliver long hair.

"Watch where you're going Tashi!"

"Shut up stupid Izumi!"

Kagome sighed as she heard the fight start. "Boys if you don't stop arguing we won't make any sweets for dessert." The house filled with quiet murmurs and feet shuffling, making Kagome smile.

They started to clean the house and organize the rooms that they would be living in. Kagome checked each item of her to do list off the sheet of paper, double checking everything. She left the fridge for last since there was no food in it, her brother had left two weeks ago to a trip to a hot springs so he wouldn't need to go shopping. Kagome shut the fridge, grabbing her purse and shoes.

"Izumi! Tashi! Come on, we're going to the store!" Trampling foot steps echoed on the stairs as the two boys raced to their mother. They rushed to put on their shoes. "You guys behave while we're out okay?"

"Yes mom!" the two said in unison. Kagome smiled after the two boys.

They got in her car and drove off too the store. Once Kagome checked out and was on the way to her car she heard a voice.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see Sango. "Kagome.. But I haven't seen you in..."

"Mom, Izumi isn't sharing!"

"Nah uh! I'm sharing just fine!"

Kagome looked behind her in the car where both of her sons heads were sticking out a window. She turned back to Sango as she heard the boys still arguing. Kagome knew Sango recognized both the long black and silver hair, the fangs that protruded their mouths, the similar facial features they shared with the one person Kagome missed.

Sango opened her mouth but shut it with out a sound leaving it. She tried again but still nothing. Then finally her thoughts concentrated and the words that Kagome tried to prepare herself to hear came out. "They are half demon.. Aren't they?"

Kagome slowly nodded, feeling both of the golden and brown eyes of the children she had starring at her and the person she knew for so long. Kagome never thought she would be found out so quick.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at his desk starring at a blank computer screen when Miroku waltzed into his office.

"You know starring at the screen isn't going to make it work," Miroku joked.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood. Kikyo is pissing me off. The stupid accusations are pissing me off. The magazines, everything Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm tired of it all.. I just ruin things anyways..."

Miroku sighed and walked over to his friend. "Look, things are going to look up I promise okay?"

Inuyasha nodded as his friend started to walk out the door, when he stopped to answer his phone.

"Hello... Hey Hunny, whats... Wait slow down.. Can you... I don't... Woman Listen!...Okay I'll tell him... I'll be home soon... Love you too... Don't freak out the kids okay?... Bye..." Miroku sighed, turning back to his friend. Inuyasha had zoned out. "Inuyasha..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha didn't move a muscle as he listened to his friend.

"Sango... Well she just saw someone..." Inuyasha turned his eyes to Miroku, still unmoved. "She just saw Kagome." Inuyasha got up so fast, his veins flexing as he grabbed his coat and walked past Miroku when he heard the last part of his words. "And she had two kids..."

Inuyasha stopped his body facing the elevator, his employees starring him at his rushed form.

Miroku adjusted his demeanor before walking towards his friend. "Inuyasha..." Miroku reached his friend, placing a hand on his back as the elevator doors popped open. "They look like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome unpacked all the things she got from the grocery store, her face sad and tired. She had to promise to explain everything to Sango the next day when they were all moved into the shrine but she knew that Inuyasha knew already. She knew Sango couldn't keep that too herself and that she'd be seeing alot of people the next day. Kagome sighed, her movements like a slow running machine. She heard Izumi and Tashi in the living room, playing wii and laughing. They were unfazed by Sango's reaction much to Kagome's relief but that unsettled her. Kagome sighed, looking down to see the last item she brought in her hand. She laid it in the fridge, getting up and closing it after.

Kagome walked into the living room, opening the door to see her children happily playing. "Okay guys, time for bed."

"Yes mom." The two twin got up, Izumi with his long silver hair and brown eyes, putting his controller down and walking out of the room past his mother while Tashi turned off the system while putting his controller down to follow his brother.

Kagome followed the two up the stairs, first walking into Izumi's already messy room.

"Goodnight baby," Kagome said, smiling as her oldest son gave her a hug before jumping into bed. She turned off his light as she exited the room.

She walked up to Tashi's room, watching him sit on the bed waiting for her. She say his serious face and knew he wanted to talk.

"Mom, who was that woman? Does she not like half demons?"

Kagome smiled, giggling to herself. "That was in the federal era baby. She likes half demons just she was surprised to see you and your brother."

Tashi looked at his mother. "Why? You knew her right?"

Kagome nodded. "But Mommy never told anyone about you two, especially her old friends."

Tashi nodded, getting up and getting under his cover. Kagome kissed his forehead and walked away from the bed when he spoke. "I hope your old friends like us then."

Kagome smiled sadly at her son. "Me too baby."

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into his house scaring his unsuspected sister in law and mother.

"What's wrong with you," Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to his family. "Where's dad?"

"Where he always is before dinner," His mother explained. "Why are you home so early and why are you so-"

"Because I might be a damned father and wasn't told a goddamn thing!" Inuyasha headed toward his fathers office, Sesshomaru's foot steps behind him.

Inuyasha burst into his fathers office, his face full of rage as his father didn't even flinch as he starred at him.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Inuyasha yelled. "Why wouldn't she tell me she had my child."

Inu no Taisho, the Inu daiyōkai, starred at his son. He already heard the commotion, but was contemplating an answer he didn't have. He was over joyed to hear he might have a grandchild but he was disturbed by his sons hurt and restlessness. "Who," were his only words to his son.

"Kagome..."

* * *

Kagome washed the breakfast dishes, watching out her window as her sons played with a red ball outside. Kagome smiled as she wiped her hands and checked on the cookies.

...

Izumi passed the ball to his twin brother. "You think mom's okay?"

Tashi shrugged as he passed the ball back to his brother. "I don't know but I think the lady from yesterday is coming today. Think she'll like us?"

Izumi huffed. "I don't care if she doesn't! She doesn't mean a thing to me!"

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Koga , Ayame, Naraku and Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps.

"Sango, are you sure it's okay to go in there with out telling her it's all of us," Rin asked.

"She didn't tell us she had kids and besides, we didn't bring out kids so it's okay," Sango explained.

"I don't think it works like that," Ayame sighed.

Naraku cleared his throat. "Well Kagura, Shippo and Kohaku are watching them. And Inuyasha's parents are going to be coming soon so it doesn't really matter."

Miroku sighed as she starred at his wife's back. "Sango my dear you are way to determined."

Sango huffed as she watched a red ball bounce down the steps with Inuyasha getting it. Everyone focused on the red ball confused as they heard the small voice.

"I got it Tashi!" They looked up to see a boy with long silver hair run down the stairs, stopping to stare at them. Everyone looked at the boy in surprise, as he stepped towards Inuyasha. "Can I have my ball?"

Inuyasha stared at the boy and handed him the ball. The boy bowed and ran back up the stairs, looking back every once in a while. Once he was out of sight, everyone turned to Inuyasha, watching his mouth try to speak words.

"Um... That looked like Inuyasha to everyone else right?" Koga said. Everyone but Inuyasha nodded.

They all headed up the stairs silently, each preparing themselves. But as they reached the last step, they saw two boys stand there, the red ball still in the silver haired boys hands. The group starred at the almost identical boys when the black haired one started to talk.

"Someone smells familiar," the black haired boy said

"I think it's the silver haired ones." The boy they already met crossed his arms. "The one without the tail more than the one with the tail."

"You can't just sniff people! Mom says that's rude!"

"I didn't sniff their butts so whats the problem duffus?" The silver haired boy growled.

Naraku was the first to interject. "Excuse me but where your mom?"

"Why do you want to know?" The silver haired boy huffed. He got a whiff of the mans air. "He's a demon."

"Ughhh Izumi moms going to be mad that you keep sniffing people with out permission from them."

"Oh shut up Tashi! I didn't want to sniff the demon."

"Boy if we have company, especially people you don't know, shouldn't you invite them in and not argue?" Every one looked up to find the voice that was talking to be Kagome's. "Come on everyone I made snacks." She walked away from the group, automatically followed by her two bouncing sons. She looked back to see no one else moved. "Well come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat awkwardly at the table with the boys as Kagome washed dishes. Not many words were spoken by anyone but the twin boys, who asked way to many questions.

"So, why are you guys here," the one introduced by Kagome named Izumi asked. "Like why do you guys care my moms in town?"

"You're just like your father huh?" Sango smirked.

"Never met the guy," Izumi said while getting up. "This is boring I'm going exploring come on Tashi."

The two ran out as soon as Kagome exited the kitchen and was about to sit down.

"Be careful you too! No fighting!" Kagome yelled. She sat down and looked at every one sitting at her table. "Well, you guys look healthy."

"Don't give us that crap! Now spill, when the hell, how the hell, who the hell, and where the hell have you been?!" Sango yelled. "Do you know how worried we were about you? Sota wouldn't even tell us where you were! Kohaku hasn't even spoken to him because of a fight they had about you! You had everyone in tears and just what the hell Kagome?!"

"You should talk more quietly Sango," Kagome said calmly. "The boys are very nosy and can hear very well."

Sango tried to retort when Miroku touched her arm and she sat down, pouting. Kagome smiled as she watched each face stare at her until she came to Inuyasha. She was starring at the door the boys had just left from, his eyes looking lost.

Kagome took a deep breath and started to talk. "I moved away after I found out I was pregnant. I only moved a couple towns away. I've been working part time and when my mom passed away, I couldn't leave Sota alone so I came back."

"But that doesn't explain why you never told any of us or even the father who might I add, probably needed to know since you know, he heard from his monk/assistant sorta buddy." Naraku sighed before going on. "Honestly, if we would have known then maybe Kikyo would have stopped bothering us."

Kagome flinched as the name Kikyo, the action no going unnoticed by Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

"Whats with the flinch?" Inuyasha said, his eyes not trained on her.

"She's apart of this?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome exhaled slowly before she began. "Yes but... I just...

"What did she do?" Rin's voice said softly.

"She just threatened me... She found out... She was at the bookstore and she came up to me... I was holding a baby book..." Kagome's head dropped, her heart racing. "She said that Inuyasha and her were engaged and that she was carrying his child... so I-"

"It was a lie. She was pretending," Inuyasha stated, his eyes trained back to the door. "She ended up having a baby the next year with Goryomaru."

The room fell silent as this was processed, Sango's eyes going from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"So the bitch lied to both of you and we are all just finding out!" Sango yelled, slamming her hands on the table. When she looked around she saw Rin, Sesshomaru and Naraku looking guility. "Oh my lord tell me you guys didn't-"

"Hunny we all knew, besides Koga and Ayame, but telling you would cause a riot and you to kill the woman," Miroku said. "But the Kagome part was unknown to all of us. So please sit down."

"Sit down? I just heard my best friend was threatened by some bitch I dislike AND she pretended to be pregnant to get my best friend to leave AND to trick Inuyasha into loving her and you want me to sit down and be calm?"

Kagome giggled as Sango hit Miroku on the head. Her eyes turned to Sesshomaru who looked far from amused. Kagome gulped as he started to speak.

"So you have my nephews and what?" Sesshomaru closes his eyes, the irritation on his face noticeable. "You couldn't call? You couldn't say anything?"

Kagome looked down at her hands. "I didn't want my children to get hurt... I don't know what she's actually capable of.."

"You're damn right you don't!" Sango exclaimed. "But that doesn't mean you run away! How do you think Inuyasha feel or Izayoi or Inu no Taisho? Hell what about Sesshomaru and Rin? People loved you here and you just run off and hide things from them?! You could of still told Inuyasha.."

Kagome sighed. "I wanted to call you all but... I don't know... I don't really have an excuse."

Everyone stayed quiet, all of them lost in thought when Inuyasha got up and walked out the room. Inuyasha walked straight out the house and ran straight into Izumi.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha looked down to the curious face. "You smell so familiar."

Inuyasha patted his head, squatting in front of the boy. He watched the boys dogs ears twitch, his fangs appear every time he tried to open his mouth, his golden eyes peer at him and his silver hair flow in the wind. "I should smell just like you since I'm your father," Inuyasha whispered so only the boy can hear.

Izumi stood still, not wanting to move or ruin the moment. He was smart enough to already have figured it out but Izumi was to young to understand why he'd never met his father until now. But he was determined about one thing.

"If you're my dad then you must prove it by doing one thing," Izumi stated. Inuyasha watched the boy, waiting for Izumi to continue talking. Izumi inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before he began talking again. "Tell me about you and mom."

* * *

Kagome sat there, sadness etching in her core as she wished for Inuyasha to come back only for Sesshomaru to smirk.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and said," My nephew is seriously nosy." Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in surprise as he began to laugh.

Kagome smiled, finally understanding. "Izumi and Tashi are works of arts. Especially since they come from they take after him."


	4. Chapter 4

"So you went to college after high school?"

"Yes. Tokyo University."

"And you didn't look for my mom?"

"I did look! I told you I did."

"Not hard enough apparently."

Tashi looked between the man who introduced himself as his father and his overly opinionated brother. It been like this for the last half hour. Izumi asking a question and Inuyasha answering it. Tashi didn't say much, just observing how they interacted.

"So why are you half demon and your brother isn't?"

"Different mothers."

"Who's older?"

"My brother."

"How many cousins do I have?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his silver haired double. "I thought these questions were about me and your mom?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Oh so the absent father wants to boss me around? To bad."

Tashi turned towards his brother. "Stop it Izumi."

"Shut up!" Izumi walked away his run tuning into a sprint after he pushed his brother down.

Tashi and Inuyasha watched Izumi run away from them. Inuyasha sighed, helping Tashi get on. They both starred into the distance, scanning to try and find where Izumi ran off too. They gave up soon after, another sigh before he looked down at Tashi who had a wicked smile on his face.

"My turn."

* * *

Izumi disliked his twin brother some times and his anger all the time. He knew he shouldn't of ran away from them but his feet didn't stop and soon he realized he was in a park and lost. Izumi walked around trying to find his place but everything seemed different, even the smell was different. He couldn't even distinguish with smell was home or not. He walked in circles for what seemed like hours, tears stared to form in his eyes as he sat under a tree, his knees in his chest. The sun was going down, Izumi started to get scared when he heard a voice.

"Are you lost." Izumi looked up to see a little girl, around his age, with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Would you like me to help you?"

Izumi nodded as he took her hand that she extended. They walked in silence, his tears stopping.

"What's your name?"

"Izumi Higurashi. And your's?"

"Izumi is a kinda girl name you know. How about we give you a nickname okay?"

"You didn't answer my question." Izumi pouted. He looked down at their conjoined hands, examining them. "Tell me your name," his voice serious and angry.

The girl stopped and looked at Izumi. He almost thought he scarred her. He was contemplating how to get out of this situation when she spoke. "Namine. Namine Fujimoto." Izumi looked at her and then he hand. "My grandma owns a bakery and I live with her."

Izumi nodded as they began to walk again, his face feeling flushed. _She's just a girl!_ He scolded himself, _I shouldn't be getting flustered about it._

"So do you live at the shrine?" Izumi looked at her and nodded. "My grandma's friend used to live there. She passed away recently."

"My Grandma you mean?" Izumi asked. Namine nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. She was your grandma. I don't know what I would do without my grandma."

Izumi nodded, walking in silence until they reached the bottom of the shrine steps. Namine started to walk up with him, Izumi wondering why. As soon as they were almost to the top he heard his mother and brother calling his name, his father searching for him. Izumi blushed as he turned back to look at Namine's calmed face. He didn't speak up as he reached the top of the stairs and began walking to the house he heard his mother.

"Izumi Higurashi! You are in so much trouble young man! Who do you think-"

"Excuse," Namine spoke. Kagome stopped in her tracks, having not noticed the small girl before she spoke. "Izumi was lost and I brought him home but I would like to use your phone to call my grandmother please. I didn't tell her where I was and it's dark."

Kagome was stunned at first, Izumi had never liked socializing but as soon as she saw the twosomes locked hands, she smiled. "Of course you can. And We'll walk you home if you'd like."

Namine nodded, smiling. Izumi walked behind her as she pulled him into his house. He scanned the room and saw his brother with tears in his eyes, sitting between his uncle and an older woman he hadn't met yet. Izumi felt Namine let his hand go. He watched her walk to the phone, telling his mother her number. He walked into the living room, feeling his fathers hand on his back. He looked up to see a stern look on his face, his head not looking at him. Izumi stood his brothers tears stopping when he noticed him in the room.

"Izumi! Don't do that!" Tashi cried harder. "I might hate you sometimes but you can't leave me alone."

Izumi just watched his brother cry, turning away only when Namine walked into the room with his mother.

"Well everyone, this is Namine. She helped Izumi walk home and will be staying the night since it's late and I don't want her walking home," Kagome announced. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much," Namine smiled. Izumi watched her as she sat down, looking up at him after a moment when she noticed he didn't follow her. He blushed sitting down. "I like your house Izumi."

Izumi put his chin in his hands and starred at his confused brother. "Whatever."

Namine smiled as she looked at each face, stopping at Inuyasha's. "Izumi you look like him."

"No I don't!" Izumi shouted.

"Shout one more time young man and I will hurt you!" Izumi cringed at his mothers threat. He knew she was serious, especially after coming home like this.

The adults carried on with their conversations, some leaving the room to help his mother and others just sitting where they were. The older woman who was a new face was his grandmother and next to her was his grandfather. Izumi just listened, not concentrating on one conversation. He saw Tashi walk over to him and sit beside him, not saying a word. Izumi looked at his brother then Namine. He grabbed both their hands, excusing themselves before going into his room.

* * *

Kagome sighed, cutting up the food next to Sango who was cooking it.

"I mean he knows he'll get lost and he knows he doesn't know his way around so why even run? He could of just locked himself in his room or something. But no my son had to go and get lost, which I'm happy someone found him but ugh," Kagome groaned in frustration.

"He's exactly like his father," Sango chimed.

"Way to much like his father if you ask me."

* * *

Everyone started to pile out of the shrine after dinner, expect for Inuyasha, his father, his mother, Sesshomaru and Rin. She had promised to make playdates and call, everyone offering help. Kagome smiled as she shut her door, preparing herself for the talking she was going to get from the Takahashi family when she heard a loud thud and an argument. She rushed to the boys room, Inuyasha following her since he heard it too. They opened the boys room door to find Namine watching the boys argue.

"But I met her first Tashi!"

"But me and her are friends too!"

"I don't care!"

Kagome sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Whats going on now?"

"Izumi doesn't want to share Namine!"

Inuyasha snickered, Kagome looking at him with a pointed look. "She is not an object."

"But she's my friend and not his! I want to play with her alone!"

"But what am I suppose to do."

Namine looked between the two boys. "Why don't we find a game we can all play and next time I will my friend Misaki okay?"

The boys both growled, murmuring a fine before starting another fight about what game they should play. Kagome shut the door, letting them be when she turned and say Inuyasha starring at her.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me? You knew it wouldn't of mattered what-"

"I know. but she told me she was having your baby and you love-"

"No I didn't. Not as much as I love you. And I don't love her. She's lied and cheated on me. She claims her son is mine when I know for damn sure it isn't." Kagome bite her lip, watching Inuyasha's face contort into so many emotions. "I thought I messed up. It was right after I told you I wanted to marry you. Right after graduation. After our first time..."

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha dodged her hand, moving his body back. "I love you... And it hurts..." Inuyasha walked back into her living room leaving a crying Kagome to compose herself and three little heads peeking through the crack in the door.

* * *

Inu no Taisho cleared his throat after a moment they all been sitting there in silence. "So, I think me and Izayoi need an explanation since we missed it earlier." Kagome looked into her, what she deemed, father in laws eyes. "I thought you and Inuyasha were but the next minute you were gone and now you come back and you have his children. I don't understand when this-"

"Graduation," Kagome blurted out. "After graduation we decided to well..."

"Do the do," Rin mumbled, making Sesshomaru smirk at his wife.

"And I bumped into Kikyo two weeks later... She saw I was buying a baby book and well.."

Izayoi snorted. "So the wench decided to threaten you and you leave? I get it. You're not the only one..." Inu no Taisho gave his wife a pointed look. "Sorry that your ex didn't like me?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, tying hard not to defend his mother who now held no grudge. "I think we've talked about the past enough. The real question is what are your plans now that your back?"

Kagome looked away from the group. "Well, the boys and I officially live here now, Sota should be back tomorrow. In a couple of weeks the boys will start school and I'll run the shrine..." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

Rin gave Kagome a small smile," If you need anything tell us."

Kagome smiled back at Rin. "Thanks. I mean the place is paid for, I'll probably have to find a part time job-"

"Your good on money," Inuyasha interrupted, his arms crossed.

"How when-" Kagome stopped when she looked into his eyes. She knew not to ask anymore questions.

"Well then how about Sota? Is he okay with everything?" Rin interjected.

Kagome nodded," He is. I didn't know about him and Kohaku though. I'll try to fix everything. And you guys can come over whenever you want to see the boys and-"

"Hunny," Izayoi said softly. "You shouldn't worry about how we feel. We're shocked but you took great care of our the boys. However, I am disappointed you didn't tell us. We will be stopping by frequently and we will help out as much as we can. But you must not keep us out of the loop. And if you do again we might not be able to forgive. You should trust us more sweet heart."

"Oh and don't worry about Kikyo because she will probably be killed by Sango if she is found, " Rin smirked.

Kagome smiled, happy that things were settled between everyone, even if everything was still bad. Kagome began to get up when she heard the floor squeak, everyone's eyes trained to the door.

"If I go out there and see anyone out of bed, they will be grounded," Kagome said. She heard feet run up the stairs, doors closing. She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I bet they heard the whole thing."

Rin laughed, "They are worse then Mino." Kagome looked at her confused. "Minomaru. Me and Mr. Pouty over here's first born."

"I'm not pouty," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Kagome laughed, she was enjoying their company, not matter what has happened. Even if Inuyasha looked lost and sad.

* * *

Inuyasha washed dishes as his father, mother, brother and sister-in-law walked down the shrine stairs, going back home. Inuyasha opted out, refusing to leave the house. He wiped his hands on the towel when he heard the door open and watched Izumi and Namine walk into the room.

"We can't sleep," Izumi confessed. He looked at Namine who yawned.

Inuyasha starred at the boy, his eyes closing as he looked out. He noticed his eyes looked brown gold, his silver hair sticking up in places. Inuyasha smiled, ushering them out of the kitchen. "Lets go read you guys a story then.

The three of them walked up the stairs and into Izumi's room. Inuyasha surveyed the room, being careful not to walk up Tashi who was sound asleep on the floor. Namine walked over to the book shelf and picked up a book, handing it to Inuyasha as she laid beside Izumi on the bed. Inuyasha read the book, watching as the two some fell asleep instantly. He pushed the hair away from Izumis forehead. Inuyasha leaned down, kissing his head before getting up and leaving the room.

He shut the door and walked down the steps. He walked passed the bathroom where he smelled the bathwater and soap. He kept walking, going into the living room. he took off his shirt and laid down on the bed Kagome made for him. He was instantly asleep.

* * *

"Izumi we shouldn't wake him up," Tashi whispered.

"I don't care. Mom's making breakfast so he needs to wake up anyways. Besides it's not a big deal." Izumi walked into the living room, his footsteps light until he jumped into the air and onto Inuyasha who sputtered awake. "Goodmorning."

Inuyasha coughed, "Goodmorning. Could you never do that again?"

"I won't make any promises," Izumi smirked. Inuyasha smiled getting up.

Inuyasha noticed his shirt was no where to be found. "Do you guys know where my shirt is?"

"Mom," the twins said in unison.

The twins laughed as Inuyasha sighed, smirking. They all sat down when Kagome called them in for breakfast. Before Inuyasha sat down however, Namine stopped him in his tracks before he could enter.

"Whats your name?"

"Inuyasha?" Namine nodded smiling while she walked away.

* * *

Izumi watched Namine talk to his mother. He didn't want her to leave, knowing he had to let her go home.

"You come back anytime okay?" Kagome smiled as the little girl nodded.

Izumi and his mother walked outside, looking at his brother and father play catch. Izumi saw the old woman waving at her from the bottom of the stairs, Namine calling out to her, running down the stairs when she stopped. Izumi watched her turn around and smile from ear to ear.

"I'll see you later Yasha! Come visit me okay!" Namine yelled, immediately starting to run down the stairs once again.

Izumi's face turned bright red, his mother laughing. "I don't look like him!"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the confrontation from everyone and Kagome knew this time she couldn't run away. Once Sota got home the next day, Kohaku came over, making up for their argument and catching up. Sango called at least forty times a day, making sure Kagome didn't run away. Inuyasha came over after work everyday stayed until the boys went to bed, he slept over on weekends. Sesshomaru dropped Rin and their three kids off on the weekend, Sesshomaru joining them after lunch, so the kids could bond. Sunday the house was always full, the whole gang coming over with their kids to eat dinner together. Inuyasha and Kagome had talked a little about everything, getting everything out in the open. He told her about being with Kikyo a year after she left, his drunken mistake he calls it. Kagome admitted she had never been with anyone else, even if she was hit on alot. Kagome however, noticed he never got into detail about everything else, if him and Kikyo were still together, anything. She had heard from Sango it was a long story but she was curious, even if she never asked.

Kagome also noticed how Izumi and Tashi hung out with Namine and her friend Misaki alot, Izumi with Namine and Tashi with Misaki. Tashi also played with other kids around the neighborhood, Izumi had never been so social. Kagome wondered how Namine could get him to open up but just left it at that she was happy he had a friend. Kagome was happy that her sons were happy and starting school. She had gotten them assigned to the school near by, overhearing after the fact that both Misaki and Namine went there. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Izumi kicked his feet in the dirt, waiting for Namine to meet him half way so they could play at the shrine. He noticed she was late and she was never late, so he headed a little further to her house. He was passing the playground when he heard the cries. He looked at the bushes near the play ground and saw a couple of kids pushing Namine around, teasing her and making fun of her. One kicked her and another punched her in the nose.

Izumi's feet were moving before anyone even noticed.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the kitchen, him sitting at the table and her cooking when the kitchen door opened and Kagome say Izumi covered in bruises and blood and Namine cheeks tear streaked and her nose pouring out blood.

"What happened to you too," Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha get some towels and the first aid kit!"

She sat the two down, helping Namine stop her bleeding nose and wipe the dirty and cuts from Izumi. Inuyasha called in Tashi and Misaki, who gasped in shock. The two were ushered into the living room where they couldn't gawk. Izumi and Namine stayed silent, their hands conjoined together.

"I need you two to tell me what happened," Kagome's voice said softly. She looked at her son and noticing the blood on him wasn't his own or Namine's. "You guys can talk to me." Neither of them spoke, Inuyasha standing in the door way watching the scene. Kagome got up. "I'm going to call your grandmother okay?" Namine nodded as Kagome exited the room.

Inuyasha closed the door, stepping in front of them and then kneeling. He patted his sons head, looking at the two. "You guys are okay now?" Both of them nodded, looking at Inuyasha. "Would you like to talk about it?" Namine started to cry, Izumi squeezed her hand. "Why don't you both go up stairs and play. We'll call you down later."

The two some, walked up stairs as Kagome walked back in. "Anything?"

"No. He's as stubborn as me," Inuyasha snorted.

"Her grandmother told me this happens alot. That she gets bullied but wont tell anyone why." Kagome frowned, saddened at the thought someone could hurt such a sweet girl. "She'll stay the night and we'll walk her in the morning. I just hope-"

"They'll be fine. Misaki is staying over too right?" Kagome nodded. "Lets just listen to them talk, maybe we'll find out." Inuyasha shrugged. He was way to curious.

* * *

Izumi cleaned up his room while Namine sat on his bed, her dirty brown hair, covering her face. Izumi didn't talk about anything, he knew she would when she wanted too. He was setting up her bed when he felt her arms around his waist.

"Yasha..." Izumi listened through her tears. "I'm sorry."

"But there is nothing to be sorry about. Those people should be sorry. They hurt you!" Izumi clenched his fist.

"They do that all the time... It's because I'm not strong... They say mean things because they heard my mom didn't love me enough... That's why she left me with Grandma and never came back... That's why..." Her tears soaked through his shirt. He let her cry like that for a while, shifting so she was facing him when she calmed down a little.

Izumi looked into her eyes. "I'll be your strength for you. You can always depend on me."

Namine looked at him. "But you had to fight for me today. You punched those guys so much... You don't have too-"

"I'm going to protect you no matter what! I promise. Even if I have to beat alot of people up!" Namine looked at him, Izumi's eyes glowed a little. She smiled at him, burying her face in his chest while nodding.

* * *

Inuyasha crept down stairs where Kagome was pacing. She told him to go ease drop and tell her what they were saying, so when he came down smiling she looked utterly confused.

"You're such a mom," Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up you idiot and tell me whats going on," Kagome said. She rushed through her words so fast.

"Okay mother goose, calm down," Inuyasha stated, walking into the kitchen. He sat down before he spoke again. "Apparently it's because her mom abandoned her so the other kids decided to pick on her. I'm guessing he saw and went in for the rescue."

Kagome's face dropped. "Oh my. Poor Namine..."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "But our son has decided he wants to protect her, no matter what."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha trying to tell if he was even remotely lying. "Izumi has never been fond of anyone, besides me and his brother. He's neve played well with others because they say things about his hair... But I think my baby is having his first crush.." Kagome went pale. "My baby is growing up."

"Slow your roll there Kagome, he's ten. He probably doesn't even know how to feel," Inuyasha waved her off. "Don't go over reacting."

"BUT WHAT IF HE DECIDED HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX AND MARRY HER AND OH MY GOD," Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha's face dropped," He's ten. He wont be thinking about that for another four to five years."

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Kagome shouted, standing up in the process.

"I was his age and I do have the same body parts as him you know." Kagome sat down staying quiet. Inuyasha cleared his throat, mumbling," I hope they never tell you they've had sex, it would be like world war three in here."

"I heard that you ass!"

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes I make. **


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha hunched over his desk, read over the two hundred page report on the company he would be running's latest investment. He knew he needed to concentrate and make sure there was nothing in the report that was faulty but his mind kept wondering back to his kids and how they were holding up on their second week of school. He knew that Izumi wouldn't be as happy in school as Tashi but he wanted both of his boys to be happy and for their mother to be happy too.

He was just getting through the third page when his office door was opened to reveal his sectary and his son Izumi. Inuyasha dropped his pen, eying his son.

"Um.. Sorry to bother you sir but-"

"He's my dad I can bother him whenever I want!" Izumi crossed his arms looking away from his fathers red faced sectary.

"I've got this Shino. Don't worry," Inuyasha ensured his sectary. She bowed, exiting the room fast. As soon as the door shut he knew his office would be talking since he never announced he had twin boys, let alone one standing in his office being a delinquent. "Why aren't you in school? Does your mother know?"

Izumi huffed. "You think I'd tell her I was here and not in school? You must not think my mother is a nut job."

Inuyasha grinned, "Fortunately I don't think that but I know you and me can get in trouble for you not being in school and being in my office. And you can't just come here unannoucned and-"

"Why because your whole office didn't know you had a kid and I just told him I was your child?" Izumi growled. "If you're that ashamed of us why do you insist-"

"Stop!" Inuyasha had never raised his voice at his sons, but Izumi was starting to really get to him his words making him feel even worse then he did. Inuyasha looked at his sons downcast head then outside to where he knew his employees were gathered up until he yelled. Inuyasha took a deep breathe before beginning again. "I love you and your brother and your mother. I just haven't been here often. I go to see you guys everyday that I completely forgot... I did schedule a meeting for today to let everyone know before I left to see you guys. So understand when I say that I do care about you guys."

Izumi kicked the carpet as if he was kicking a rock, nodding his still bowed head. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha starred at his son and realized he was crying. He rushed over to the smaller version of him, kneeling so they could have eye contact.

"Whats wrong Izumi? You didn't come here for nothing especially with that crazy mother of yours."

Izumi laughed, looking into the same golden brown eyes he saw in the mirror. "I just wanted to ask you..." Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "I know you heard me and Namine... when I said I would protect her and stuff..."

Inuyasha blushed turning his head and scratching it. "Um... What? I didn't hear-"

"I know you crept up the stairs, I heard them squeak."

"Well we know you're my son. You just hear everything."

"I get it from this old guy I have to call dad, " Izumi smirked.

"Ha ha, but you are still in trouble for skipping school. But tell me what you want," Inuyasha blinked as his son turned red.

"Well... I want to know how to protect someone!" Izumi exhaled a big breath before continuing. "I need to protect her... I mean she's important to me like mom and Tashi are... Even like how you are important to me and even Misaki who steals my brother away.."

"You and your mother and the stealing people away thing..," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I want to know how to protect her from anything... I want to know how to be a man."

Izumi clenched his fist at his sides, his silver hair covering his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at his son before standing up and patting his head. he walked over to his desk, paging his sectary. "Well, since your here, and we are calling your mother, might as well meet my sectary and everyone else. How does that sound?"

Izumi looked at his father with a puzzled look, "But you didn't tell me how to be a man and protect her."

Inuyasha walked over to his son again, placing his hand on the silver hair of his son. "It's not about being a man its about being yourself and never letting go of the ones you love. It's about being yourself and being strong for others when they can't be strong for themselves. You are doing an excellent job at protecting Namine already. Just keep doing what you're doing. Okay?"

Izumi nodded, a small smile coming to his face. Inuyasha's door opened to reveal his nervous sectary. Inuyasha nodded her in, Izumi steping away from the door so she could squeze.

"Yes Mr. Takahashi?"

"Shino move the meeting to ten minutes from now so that after I call his mother we can talk please." She nodded and rushed out the room, leaving the two alone. "Now lets call your mom."

* * *

"HOW THE HELL DID HE EVEN FIND YOUR OFFICE BUILDING? AND HE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW COULD HE DO THAT! I MEAN I GET A CALL, NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES AGO, FROM SCHOOL AND-"

"Kagome. He's fine."

"AND HE ASKED YOU FOR ADVICE?! HE HARDLY LIKES YOU! HOW THE HELL CAN'T HE TALK TO ME!?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe it was because it was a man to man conversation and-"

"Man to man my ass. Hes not old enough to be a man and you said he wouldn't be thinking about girls for another four to five year! HE'S GOING TO LEAVE HIS MOTHER ALL ALONE AND I CAN'T HANDLE THIS AT ALL! HE'S STILL MY BABY!"

Inuyasha sighed again. The conversation was going to hell. "He's not thinking of doing it with a girl he just wants to protect her."

"AND WHATS AFTER PROTECT? MARRIAGE!"

"Seriously our son gets this shit from you."

* * *

Inuyasha agreed to Kagome coming to the office after the meeting before they hung up. During the meeting alot of people asked questions and wanted to know more about his son but that was not an option seeing as after he said what he wanted he ordered everyone back to work. Now he sat in his office watching his son look out the window. He admired the boys out spoken self. Izumi never held back on a question. Inuyasha just finished his report when his office door swung open to reveal Kikyo, her face red and expressed hate. Inuyasha stood up, Izumi peeking out from behind him.

"So you have a little fucking brat with that whore?" Kikyo spat.

"My sons in the office so re-frame from swearing," Inuyasha spoke. His voice held no malice even if his body craved to yell at her.

Kikyo peered behind him to look at the boy. She snickered. "He's damn near identical. You should be proud." Inuyasha didn't answer. "What we not speaking now? You upset that you have two kids or something?"

"I olnly have two children and none of them just so happens to be yours."

Kikyo blinked in confusion, holding herself together. "She had twins?" Inuyasha didn't answer. "I should of attacked her when I had the chance. I should of killed those kids."

"That's enough. Now leave," Inuyasha's voice boomed. He didn't want to frighten Izumi but he was almost at his limit.

"Why? You upset that I could have-"

"You have a problem with my son?" Inuyasha froze, looking passed Kikyo to see Kagome, her anger prominent. "Matter of fact you have have a problem with either of them?"

Kikyo growled, "Oh and look, there's the witch who gave birth to them."

"Why you," Kagome charged but was stopped by Inuyasha who held her back but glared at Kikyo.

"You aren't even permitted in my office you stank. Now leave and let me tell you one thing," Inuyasha's voice turning dangerously low. "You ever talk about my sons like that again, you will regret it."

Inuyasha took a step back from Kikyo, giving her enough room to run out to the elevator, screaming I hate you's. Inuyasha's office fell silent as his employees pretended to work. Inuyasha softened his face as he led a very tense Kagome into his office, raising an eyebrow at his employees, and shutting the door.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at the highest point of the shrine steps, watching Izumi talk to Namine and Misaki and Tashi sitting above them, whispering to each other.

After the incident with Kikyo, they went out for lunch, only going back in so Inuyasha could get some papers he would review later. Izumi talked most of the time, ignoring the fact that both his parents seemed off.

Kagome knew she should apologize, she had made a scene but she couldn't seem to do it. Inuyasha thought the same thing, his mind plaguing him in his mistake.

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked next to her at Inuyasha. "If she wouldn't have come to the office none of this would have happened. I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head. "I should apologize. I helped make the scene... I just got so anger.. And I saw your face. It made me happy that you defended us..."

Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome. "You guys are my family. I defend family and that's why I'm getting security to tightened and you guys access to the building when you need me."

Kagome smiled, happy that Inuyasha still cared. She nodded in approval, gazing down at their kids. A question popped in her head.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Inuyasha blushed. "That doesn't matter right now!"

"I hope it wasn't when you were ten. And I hope you told your mother."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Why does it matter? It's not important.. Beside I wasn't ten I was... Well..."

"Spit it out already."

"Well... I was fifteen I think." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, tears falling from her eyes. "Hey stop that! Whats wrong with you?!"

"My babies will lose their virginity soon and they probably wont tell me... And... what if I become a grandma..." Kagome lifted her head, standing up a little too fast. "THEY CAN'T MAKE ME A GRANDMA! I'M TO YOUNG FOR THAT! THEN THEY'D HAVE TO RUNAWAY AND JOIN A CIRUS AND SUPPORT A BABY AND... I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! THEY ARE MY BABIES! THEY CAN'T GROW UP! THEY WILL STOP TELLING ME EVERYTHING AND-"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as she rambled on about all the things they wouldn't tell her about. "Your seriously over react."


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome stirred her tea, her eyes slowly trying to shut even if she wanted to stay awake. Kagome tried to just keep herself busy but she was running out of errands to do around that house. But she knew Tashi needed her since he had been sick with a cold for five days and his fever wouldn't go down. Sesshomaru even stopped by, since he opted out of running the family business and instead wanted to run the hospital his family owned, giving them medicine and checking on him, but Tashi's fever never lowered. It had finally lowered enough to not worry however but Kagome still couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. With Sota at the university and Izumi at school, he had no one to even entertain her while Tashi slept. She almost fell asleep at the table until she heard the front door open and turned to see Inuyasha walking into the house.

"Yo."

"Hi," Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "Go to bed. When was even the last time you slept?"

"But my baby-"

"Quiet with that crap. Answer me." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her big brown ones pleading at him. "Go to bed."

"But-"

"I'll be here to make sure he's okay. Now go. Now." Inuyasha's voice made it clear his decision wasn't wavering no matter how much she pleaded.

She peeled herself from her seat, exiting the kitchen and slowly making her way up the stairs to pretend to actually go to sleep when she heard Inuyasha's voice again.

"And I will be checking if you even think about sneaking back down here with out a little sleep," Inuyasha's voice resonated through the hall way.

Kagome sighed, sulking up the stairs, closing her room door behind her. She plopped down on her bed, her stomach beneath her. She crawled on her bed, dropping her head on her soft pillow. She insistently fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha started to make stew, calling his mother every five seconds just so he could get it right, when Tashi appeared in the door way. Inuyasha didn't notice his son as he busied himself with making the food. When he turned to get something he was stunned to see his supposedly sick son out of bed, starring at him.

"Go back to bed," Inuyasha commanded, continuing what he was doing. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Tashi didn't move. "Are you that hard headed? Go back to bed!"

"Do you love my mom?"

Inuyasha's face turned scarlet red as he huffed his reply. "Wha- Why the hell would you be asking a question like that?"

"Because she loves you even after what you did with that lady and you seem to care about her." Tashi stepped towards his father. "And she gets jealous over this Kikyo woman who says she has your child."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I'm a kid. I peek into the room whenever mom is talking and listen."

Inuyasha shook his head, his blush receding slightly. "You shouldn't be listening to grown up conversations. They aren't for kids you know."

"Yeah well I heard them talking about dirty stuff so I listen in alot." Inuyasha gave his son a confused look as he stirred the stew. "You know, like how the human race was created."

"Shouldn't you be running away from conversations like that? Don't girls have cooties or something?"

Tashi gave his father a deadpanned look. "Seriously? I'm almost eleven!"

"And when I was that age I was still thinking girls were gross."

Tashi crossed his arms, starring seriously at his father. "Mom said you liked to pick on her and 'accidentally' touch her butt when Uncle Miroku touched Aunt Sango's."

"You know that really was an accident." Inuyasha moved the completely cooked stew off the stove, setting it on the table. He went to the rice, also placing that on the table next to the stew. "Where is Izumi anyways?"

"He walks Namine home then if she comes back with him waits until she changes, if not she walks him through the park then he comes home. They talk for a while though." Inuyasha nodded looking at his son. "So answer my question."

"What question?"

"Your denser then dense aren't you? Do you love my mom!?"

Inuyasha stopped moving, looking at into his sons deeply brown eyes. "I do love your mom but I messed up."

"No you didn't mom was the one who left you. What did you do wrong?"

Inuyasha turned his head, looking at the wall as he answered. "I didn't look hard enough. I gave up too easy and one night I did something I wasn't suppose to. I felt like your mother wouldn't take me back after that and kept doing stuff I'm not proud of... I almost lost everything but six years ago I cleaned up and started to do things right... It took a while.. Almost two years but I did it... then started to look for your mom again but things came up..."

"So you slept with someone else and kept sleeping with that person?"

"No, I only slept with a woman once after your mother... I started to gamble and drink alot..."

"So you were unfit for her yet she left you because of some wench?"

"Don't say wench Tashi your mom will hurt me if she hears you say that."

"But it's true?"

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly. He didn't want his son to think he was as bad as he felt. He knew he should of looked harder, avoided Kikyo more. He felt like a failure already but when he looked into Tashi's eyes after a second to see the gentle side his mothers held.

"You're not a bad guy. Just plenty stupid," Tashi smirked. He watched his fathers mouth fall open as his brother announced he was home. Tashi moved to the table and sat down. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of silence surrounding her home. She glanced at her clock noticing it was after eight thirty. She hurried down stairs, afraid they all starved since Inuyasha couldn't cook. She got to the living room slamming the door open to find her brother, her sons and Inuyasha starring at her. Inuyasha was reading some papers, her sons both had what looked like home and Sota was writing and reading. She blushed knowing she just ruined their quiet.

"Sorry."

"Were you that worried?" Sota asked. "I mean you rushed down here pretty fast."

"Mom probably thought we didn't eat since our dad can't cook," Tashi replied, putting his head back down to look at the paper.

"yes because I'd starve my kids. Thanks for the vote of confidence," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then looked up to the mother of his child. "There stew and rice in the kitchen. Go eat."

Kagome nodded, shutting the door quietly as she hurried to the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and immediately called Sango.

"Hey Kagome-"

"Sango Inuyasha cooked. He actually cooked! I think I'm in dream or something!" Kagome whispered.

"Calm down Kagome. It's not that serious."

"Not that serious?" Kagome looked at the phone, putting it back to her ear after a second. "Do you even hear yourself? When has Inuyasha EVER cooked?"

"Well your right he's never cooked but he does have his mother and Rin to call to ask when he needs to cook and how to do it."

Kagome stopped over reacting for a second, thinking about this possibility. "That's true. But I still feel like it's impossible."

Sango laughed, "Whatever you say Kagome. I have to put little Miroku here to sleep before he drive me up the walls."

They said goodbye and hung up, Sango promising to call Kagome back to see how he did. Kagome didn't realize she was hungry until she took a bite of the delicious meal Inuyasha made. Within minutes she was done eating, getting a second helping. As soon as she sat down, she turned to the door to see Tashi and Izumi standing their smiling.

"We're going to bed," Tashi yawned. "I feel much better now."

"Okay well I love you guys." Kagome opened her arms to receive the hug they both gave her. She kissed their heads.

"Nigh mom. We love you." They both ran up the stairs, their steps loud compared to their fathers who was walking up after them.

After her second plate and hearing both boys doors close, she settled down. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"They were fine you know. I told them you were sleeping and they decided they'd be quiet."

Inuyasha watched Kagome hum as she washed her dishes. She looked around to see if there was anything else, seeing that everything was already washed.

"You guys did everything?"

"Sota helped. The boys took a bath and everything. They did their homework too."

Kagome spun around slowly, revealing to Inuyasha her tear filled face.

"What the-"

"My babies don't need me anymore!" Kagome slid to the floor her hands in her face. "What am I going to do?!"

Inuyasha sighed, squatting in front of her. "Kagome they need you and they always will. Stop with the water works."

"But they-"

"They want their mother happy too you know. They want you to be able to relax."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha gathered her up in his arms. They embraced for so long that they didn't realize it until Sota spoke up.

"You know if your going to do that in the house at least," Sota smirked as his sister pushed Inuyasha away, her face heating up.

"Thank Sota," Inuyasha scowled. he rubbed the back of his head that hit the chair he was once sitting in. "Thanks alot."

"Your welcome and by the way Kagome, if you're so unhappy that their growing up have another one why don't you."

Sota laughed as he headed back to his room, leaving the two red faced parents sputtering on a retort.

* * *

Kikyo hunched over her computer, so engrossed in her work that she didn't even see her son come into the room.

"Mommy..."

"What now Shinta?"

Shinta starred at the ground, rubbing his feet together. "Never mind.." he turned away from his mother but after a few seconds, her embrace came.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Are you okay?" Her son nodded. She walked him into his room, tucking him into the covers. "I love you sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Goodnight mommy," he mumbled. She stroked his hair as he fell asleep, only to slip out his room when he began to snore.

She smiled as she turned on his night light and shut his door. Kikyo loved her son and knew she was consumed in her plans way more then she was in him but needed to do it. She needed to get back at Inuyasha.

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha sat at his desk typing away. He had at least thirty emails that he had to get to and send out before the end of that day, on top of still having to file a couple of papers away about some of the charities they were indulging in that year. He was just wrapping up his final email when Naraku burst into his office practically making Inuyasha jump out of his skin by the evil aura he carried. He lifted up the papers in his hands and slapped them on Inuyasha's desk.

"I want to kill your ex," Naraku stated angrily. "Do you know what the hell she's putting me through?!"

"Ummm..."

"She told her lawyer that she wasn't letting up and that she wants alimony. ALIMONY INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha found it humerus that his friend was upset since he never lost his cool but he knew this was no laughing matter as soon as more words fell out of Naraku's mouth.

"She even went as far as to tell me that she wasn't backing down unless you gave her you seed to impregnate her." Naraku took a breath before continuing. "The judge on this case is disbanding it and giving you a restraining order."

"Well that's good news," Inuyasha stated before looking at Naraku once more, noticing him shaking his head. "What? Isn't that good news?"

"Good news would be that she is giving up and moving on. And trust me, she isn't giving up a damn thing. She pulled me aside outside of the court house and threatened your kids. But the judge says I need proof to get them and Kagome a restraining order. She even threatened Kana, MY DAUGHTER. WHO THE HELL DOES YOUR EX THINK SHE FUCKING IS?!"

Inuyasha put his face in his hands and growled. He was tired of this woman doing this to not only him but now his family and friends. He looked at the heated Naraku who was walking back and forth, feeling bad for what he's putting him through. It was one thing to threaten him but Naraku, that was not okay.

Naraku took a couple of breaths, then continued speaking. "You don't worry about Kana, Kagura and me. I will handle that but you, you better tell Kagome and fast because I'm pretty sure she's up to something and Kagome is a bit-"

"Crazy? Yeah I know." Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes then opened them to look at his friend. "If you need anything you know you can call me."

Naraku grinned. "I have my own firm, a beautiful wife and daughter who is about to be a big sister and a great friend. I'm okay but I think I should be going have to beg Kagura to not hurt your ex since Kikyo decided she was going to say this in front of my wife."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And Kagura didn't slit her throat right there?"

Naraku laughed downheartedly. "She would of if she wasn't carrying my second child. I'd be damned."

Inuyasha gave his friend a smile. "Tell her congratulations. And take care man."

Naraku waved him goodbye as he walked out. Inuyasha sighed, looking at his office phone before picking it up and dialing Kagome's number.

* * *

Kagome chewed angrily on her piece of bread. "I can't believe that stupid dirty-"

"Kagome calm down," Rin cooed. She held her youngest child, her daughter Shino, in her arms trying to get her to sleep.

"I'd be the same way," Sango retorted. "How could she sit here and say that to Naraku and threaten children like that? I'd hunt her down and cut her into pieces."

"Even I know that isn't the way to go especially since I have girl after girl lusting over Sesshomaru," Rin exclaimed.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Rin these are my babies. I'd understand if she threatened me but my kids... They are my life..."

The girls sat quiet, knowing that they'd all over react to the call Kagome got.

Kagome couldn't even stomach the thought of someone hurting her kids. Kagome exhaled, her shoulders slacking. It was tiring being a worry wort all the time, but she loved her family too much to not worry. She even worried for Inuyasha well being. She still loved him after all.

"So has Inuyasha thought of a plan," Sango said. She looked at Kagome then Rin. "Come on there has to be something we can do."

"Shes already not allowed in the office building or within one hundred feet of him unless absolutely necessary," Kagome said. "He said he'll be with me and the boys alot so the restraining order can be for us but I don't know. I kinda want her to try and hurt them to give me an excuse to flip her shit. Then I can beat the crap out of her "

Sango laughed while Rin sighed.

* * *

_The next day..._

Izumi and Tashi walked into school after being dropped off by their mother to find a new kid in their class. He was short with black hair, his eyes brown large eyes. He didn't look up from where his eyes were trained on the ground until the teacher introduced him.

"Class we have a new student. This is Shinta Hashimoto. Please be nice to him and welcome him into class."

As Shinta walked passed Izumi, Izumi got a whiff of the boy. He smelled just like that woman who was in his fathers office. He watched the boy walk to his seat as he watched a smiling Namine who was seated right next to him.

...

Kagome and Sango looked around the mall. They were shopping for winter items for their kids. They went store to store, looking at everything they could for their kids and buying a few things from each store. As they entered the biggest and last store the mall had, they split up, Sango going to one end of the store and Kagome going to the other. As she searched a shirt rack she heard a voice she wished she didn't.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome turned around already knowing who that voice was. Kikyo stood there, looking awfully too innocent, a smirk plastered to her face.

"Hello Kikyo."

"So informal. It's like we're friends or something."

Kagome laughed. "Friends? I don't ever think we'd be friends." Kagome turned back around to her rack and began searching again.

Kikyo smirked. "I really get under that skin of yours don't I?"

"You wish. Just leave my boys out of your mouth next time you want to stand somewhere and threaten them."

"You should have stayed away then."

Kagome laughed even harder at this, turning towards the woman once more. "Why? So you can have all the fun? Not a chance."

"To bad. At least I got to Inuyasha."

Kagome stepped towards Kikyo, her eyes threatening. Her voice was low and menacing. "I don't give a damn. He still wanted me even when he was with you. And next time you even dare to fuck with my kids, I will tear your head off. Understood?"

Kikyo smirked, not fazed at all. "Next time you want to sit there and ruin my dreams of being with Inuyasha, think before you act."

"Ruin your dreams," Kagome smirked. "Your dreams were nothing but a delusion. You only wanted him because you couldn't have him. Be gone and find your child's father, wench."

Kagome turned back around just to be dragged to the fitting rooms and thrown against a wall. Kagome tried to block the punches thrown at her but a arm came in her way. She pushed Kikyo back, punching her in one eye, then both. Kagome kicked Kikyo's shin, kneeing her once Kikyo bent over. As soon as Kikyo's head was up, Kagome did the first thing that came to mind and headbutted her. Kikyo slid down tot the floor, grabbing at Kagome's legs. Kikyo was kicked away and left there as Kagome walked out of the fitting room to find Sango.

* * *

"So your saying Kagome got into an altercation with Kikyo?" Koga questioned.

"That's what Sango just said, but she didn't use altercation. They had to go see a doctor to make sure she was okay," Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha was furious after his call with the mother of his sons and love of his life. He hated how Kikyo even felt like he owed her anything but hated it more that Kagome could have been hut. He had loved her so long ago but that's when she first betrayed him. After he official broke up with Kikyo, he found fell for Kagome. They'd been friends since they were young but falling in love with her, it took him most of his middle school years and his whole high school career to know she was the one. He loved her, no matter how much he screwed up or she did. He began drinking his senior year of high school, he always thought he went wrong there.

"Who do you think won," Miroku scratched his chin.

The three men thought for a minute before all answering, "I don't even want to know."

Inuyasha sighed again, his mind reeling back to Kagome...


	9. Chapter 9

Izumi sulked into the house with a happy Taisho behind him.

"Izumi whats wrong?" Kagome watched her sons drop their stuff.

"Nothing." Izumi sulked up the stairs into his room.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at the way her silver haired son walked then turned back to Taisho who was standing there.

"Girl problems."

Kagome lost it.

* * *

"Kagome he's a boy he's going to like girls," Inuyasha sighed.

"HE'S ONLY TEN. TEN, INUYASHA! AND HE IS HAVING GIRL TROUBLE," Kagome whispered and screamed.

Inuyasha was impressed by Kagome however. He thought she'd freak out and burst into their sons room, asking him questions and scarring herself half to death. He tried not to laugh as she rambled on and on, obsessing over her little Izumi. He wished she'd stop doing that but he waited for her to calm down.

"Okay okay, look," Inuyasha started. "I'm going to take both Taisho and Izumi out, just us and then when I find out anything I will tell you and try to fix it. Hows that?" The other line fell eerily quiet. "Kagome?"

"My baby..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha could tell she was crying. "How'd he grow up so fast..."

"Look if you want a baby all you had to do was ask," Inuyasha joked. He knew she was blushing as hurried to end the call. "I gotta go see you when I get there."

He gave her no time to reject him as he hung up the phone quickly, leaving a flustered Kagome on the other line.

* * *

Inuyasha took the boys to a mini golf/go-carts/arcade place. Taisho, of course, was having a wonderful time, enjoying the his time by running around the arcade and playing anything that was free. Inuyasha watched Taisho go from game to game challenging anyone and everyone to beat him.

Inuyasha laughed at his sons antics, loving that he was enjoying themselves. He looked around to find Izumi, sitting alone miserable at a table. Inuyasha looked back over to Taisho who was running over to him.

"He's upset because of Namine," Taisho declared, looking up at his father.

"Why? What happened."

"New boy in class likes her too I think. He hangs around her and spends all his time with her. Izumi is always alone now."

Inuyasha frowned. "So he should drag Namine away from this boy."

"He tried but the boy is mean to him. Always stealing her back. He even walks her home from school," Taisho crossed his arms behind his hands. "He wanted to start hanging out with Misaki but I took care of it."

Inuyasha smirked at Taisho. "Oh yeah? How?"

"I pushed him down the bottom step in school and told him to stay away from my Misaki."

Inuyasha face-palmed himself. He wish either of his sons were like him but of course he was cursed with the worse luck.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No. I told him if he told I'd sock him and tell everyone he wears diapers."

Inuyasha laughed, even if he shouldn't have. He looked at Izumi who was glaring at them. He knew he could hear them.

"Better go talk to him," Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAISHO PUSHED THE BOY AND THREATENED HIM? WHO THE HELL TAUGHT HIM VIOLENCE?"

"You know, yelling isn't helping your cause," Inuyasha shrugged. They were standing by his car, the kids already had gone up to the shrine.

"Taisho is punished."

"He did it two weeks ago and was reprimanded by me. Leave him alone."

Kagome puffed her cheeks out. "And Izumi?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "He is just getting picked on by the boy who Taisho threatened because the boy wants Namine."

Kagome turned her head in confusion, not getting what the hell that was suppose to mean.

Inuyasha sighed, "The new boy is moving in on Izumi's girl and he's not happy about it. That's all. Let him handle it. We can't really do much but let him go through whatever happens."

"But he's my-"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously. He stepped towards her, Kagome's heart started running wild. "Let him be. He had to learn and he might be your baby but he has to do this. Leave it be."

Kagome nodded not being able to take her eyes off of the man she did still love, the man who gave her the gift of motherhood.

"Okay then. I have to go," Inuyasha said. He turned to walk away but was stopped when he felt tugging. He turned back to Kagome, looking from her hand into her flushed face. "Kagome..."

"Stay the night... Please..."

* * *

Taisho and Izumi walked down the steps of the shrine, their mother and father waving them goodbye.

"Dad never sleeps over on a school night," Taisho whispered.

"They were really quiet last night but I woke up and they weren't being so quiet anymore," Izumi face scruntched up in disgust.

"Do you think they-"

"Oh I know they did."

...

Kagome watched the boys and once down the steps she turned to walk back into the house. "Lets eat some breakfast."

"You know they know right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Kagome blushed. She felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist. "We should hurry up. I mean you have to work right?"

Inuyasha hummed, loving how nervous he made her. "Maybe I can take a sick day and besides," He kissed her neck. "I think I need to work on something else."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha laughed, smacking her ass as he walked ahead of her.

* * *

Izumi picked at his lunch, his gloominess evident. He hadn't been able to even talk to Namine all day and he hated seeing her with Shinta. He got up and walked outside, past the playground, to the side of the building. He never really had friends and liked being alone so when he walked to the side of the building he wasn't enthused.

"Stop it Shinta! I want to go hang out with Izumi."

"He's not even fun! Come on!"

Izumi looked around the corner, hiding himself against he wall. He watched Shinta push Namine against the wall. Izumi clenched his fist as soon as Namine fell and Shinta kicked dirt in her face.

"Stop it!"

"No! You always want to hang out with Izumi! Hes so ugly and stupid and mean. And he had those ugly dog ears!"

"Don't say that about him! He means alot to him! He's always there for me!"

"Yeah well your a stupid, ignorant, ugly girl. That's why your mom didn't love you either!"

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Izumi rushed over to Namine, standing in front of her so that he couldn't hurt her anymore.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shinta snickered, before Izumi's fist connected to his face.

...

Taisho walked around the playground with Misaki when his friend Shino ran up to him all out of breath.

"What's wrong Shino? Where Miyu?" He tried to speak but couldn't. Shino eventually took a big breath and shouted.

"YOUR BROTHER IS FIGHTING!"


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm super super super sorry that this took WAY to long to come out but hey now you guys have a couple of chapters too read right?! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. :D**

...

"Sota where's Kagome?" Kohaku munched. "We've been sitting in your kitchen for over an hour."

"No clue." Sota stuffed two cookies into his mouth. "Probably out shopping or-"

The door flung open revealing a hunched over Izumi and a furious Kagome. Izumi kept walking, trying to reach his room even through his mothers commands.

"Oh no you don't! You march your behind right back down here and explain to me why your suspended from school!" Kagome tapped her foot as she watched her disobedient son fling his backpack into a wall and head up the stairs. "I'm waiting Izumi! You better not ignore me!"

Izumi stopped on the third step, his hands and legs shaking from all the anger pent up in him. He marched right back down the stairs and starred his mother straight in the eyes. "What?"

Kagome huffed. "'What'? How about what the hell is wrong with you? We were having such a good morning and then I get a call from school. Izumi you can't just fight people! What were you even thinking?!"

"I didn't just hit him out of nowhere!"

"Oh really," Kagome grunted. "Then why did the principal say something along the lines of you just hit him? Why did you guys even fight if it wasn't you just hitting him? Why can't you stop fighting and start acting calmer and-"

Izumi picked his head up, his fist clenching harder. "How mom?! Huh?! Like Taisho?! Like you?! News Flash; I'm nothing like him or you!"

"I never said you were!" Kagome fumed. "You think you can just do whatever you want and act however you like but you can't Izumi! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"I never said that!" Tears streaked Izumi's face.

"Oh yeah? Well you act like it! I should have never thought this school would be different!" Kagome spoke out of anger, her words only half true. She knew Izumi tried but having to walk into that school and hearing that he got into a fight at this school also made her lose it. "What is this now? The fifth time Izumi? You need to control your anger! You need to stop fighting!"

"What would you know?! You act like you pay attention to me?"

"I don't do I?" Kagome shock her head as Sota began to get up to stop her next words, but he knew they'd come out. "Well you know what then? I don't care! Do whatever you want! Your just like your father, stubborn and hardheaded! You need to learn how to control your temper and leave things be like me and your-"

"LIKE WHO MOM? MY BROTHER?! WELL I'M NOT HIM SO IF I'M THAT HORRIBLE THEN ABANDON ME LIKE YOU DID DAD!" Izumi ran past his mother and out the door. He ran down the shrine steps and out of sight before Kagome, Sota or Kohaku could even get out the house to stop him.

Kagome sighed, tears filling in her eyes. "What have I done..."

...

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, his forehead resting on the steering wheel. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying to get Kagome's crying voice and words out his head. He had to find Izumi and make things right.

It had been four hours since Kagome last saw him. Four hours he's been alone and afraid. Inuyasha knew that feeling all to well; being alone, afraid, abandoned. Inuyasha parked his car outside the park he knew Izumi loved to play in with Namine. As he got out his car, he spotted the small girl frantically looking for something, or someone. Inuyasha walked up to the small girl.

"Namine?" She turned to look up into Inuyasha's face. "Hey, whats wrong?"

Namine sniffled, her eyes red. "Yasha... He's gone... I don't know where he is... I wanted to say sorry for what happened today... and..."

Inuyasha sighed, noting he needed to ask her what happened that day. "Okay calm down, we'll find him okay?"

Namine nodded taking Inuyasha's hand as he outstretched it for her. They walked around the park slowly, looking for any signs of the Izumi. As they neared the edge of the park across the street from Namine's house, Namine gasped. She let go of Inuyasha's hand and started to run straight to her grandmothers bakery, despite Inuyasha calling out to her.

Namine burst through the door, starring down at the small body under a corner table. Silver hair covered the boys face but Namine knew it was her Yasha. Inuyasha walked into the bakery next, seeing Namine staring at Izumi's small form.

"Yasha?" There was no response. "Yasha I'm sorry..." Namine sat on her legs in front the boy. His body didn't even flinch when she touched him. "Yasha please talk to me."

Izumi peeked out in front of his hair, staring into Namine's sad blue eyes. Hers eyes filled with tears as Izumi raised his head. Namine pulled him into her chest, her tears falling as her grandmother came out of the back of the store.

"He's been there since after you left. No one's really noticed him but then again Namine is special." Namine's grandmother gave Inuyasha a couple loafs of bread and a cake. "That should make them both feel better."

Inuyasha thanked the woman as she walked past him to put a closed sign on the door and walked back to the back waving off his thank you.

"I should really be thanking you and his mother. Namine's never had a friend who would fight for her and stay by her side, besides Misaki anyways. But I know your son is special to her." Inuyasha nodded as the woman walked away. "Namine turn the light off when you guys leave and go through the back sweet heart."

...

Izumi didn't speak the whole way home but never once did he, let go of Namine's hand. Inuyasha called Kagome who was happy he found her baby and asked Namine what really happened soon after his phone call. She explained everything and cried a little more but she explained how she also got suspended over the boy telling lies. Inuyasha was upset with the information given to him but decided to talk to Kagome about it before acting. They drove the couple minutes to the shrine together, everyone quiet. As they headed up to the shrine Kagome meet them at the front door, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Izumi..."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. She looked up to see him shaking his head. She sighed in defeat. "Izumi, you and Namine go eat some cake."

Izumi and Namine walked into the kitchen with the cake, shutting the door on the way. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her room and locked the door.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Save it," Inuyasha ran his hand through his head. "I understand I was a not so great to deal with but he's not anyone but himself. He's him. Oh, and by the way, he didn't start the fight. He ended up hearing the boy picking on Namine and stepped in to defend her, so stop being mean to him. He's a kid and he's very misunderstood. Taisho is more out there, more outgoing like you. You can't expect both of them to be like that."

Kagome watched Inuyasha rant, her heart fluttering because she realized he cared so much about his children and her. She smiled as he began to explain everything. He stopped when he realized she wasn't paying attention, frowning.

"Are you even paying attention or what?" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome got up and cupped his face bringing it down to hers. She moved him so that he was stepping forward and her back until she reached the bed. Her butt hit the bed as she took Inuyasha's head with her.

"Mhmmmmm."

...

Izumi watched Namine eat the chocolate mouse cake bite after bite. He hadn't wanted any but he ate a few bites off of hers. She put her plate in the sink and looked at him. Izumi got up to approach her then stopped.

"Yasha?" Izumi looked at her, watching her blue eyes watch him. "Don't ever leave me okay?"

Izumi took in a small breath and exhaled. Namine shuffled awkwardly in the place she stood. Izumi got up and took her small frame into his hands. "Okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel like Izumi gets alot of attention so I'm going to be writing a couple chapters about Taisho now. Because he's amazing too and I do love all the characters. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Hope you enjoy!**

...

Taisho sighed as he watched his brother play with Namine. He was curious about them, what they did and didn't do. He always had some trouble talking to people but that was hidden behind his somewhat normal personality. No one really knew it, but Taisho was a insecure about everything from his looks down to school. Taisho envied Izumi for not caring what others thought and always doing what he wanted. Taisho wanted to be liked but most importantly, not to be left behind. He was too shy too, hating be caught acting cute. Taisho shook his head, shaking all the thoughts of his insecurities and things out of his head.

Taisho got up from the bench near the shrine and walked into the house, finding his mother cooking in the kitchen and his father at the table reading papers. Taisho hide behind the wall, is ear close to where the door would reveal him, while he listened to the conversation.

"I still can't believe how Kikyo got Izumi and Namine suspended. And it's for ten days. That's so foolish!" Kagome slammed a spoon in her hand down.

"Kagome she would do anything to get us to look like the bad guys. It's nothing that new," Inuyasha said, peeking at her. "But you know what's not new?"

Taisho turned around toward the opening of the door, risking a peek at his parents, but he soon regretted it in a second. His father had stood up behind his mother, kissing her neck, wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Inuyasha-"

"The kids are outside having fun so why can't we have a little you kno-"

"Because what if one of them- ah!"

Taisho had enough of listening, his cheeks bright red. He quietly creeped back outside. He left himself cool down before he looked around to see Izumi picking flowers for Namine who was making flower crowns. Taisho sighed.

"Wheres Misaki?"

* * *

Taisho walked down the street with Misaki, their hands swinging at their sides. Misaki sighed, looking at his fingers in longing.

"Taisho?"

"Yeah Misaki?"

Misaki frowned. "Why don't we make flower crowns and eat the same piece of cake together?"

Taisho looked at Misaki in confusion. "Huh?"

Misaki huffed. "We don't do cute stuff together! All we do is talk and play on playgrounds and hang around other people. Why can't we do cute things?!"

"Whoaa, who eats cake together and make flower crowns?"

"Izumi and Namine do!"

Taisho huffed, crossing his arms. "But that's..."

Misaki's eyes started to water. "Well fine if we can't do cute stuff together I guess that means you don't like me or want me to be your girlfriend!" Misaki turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Taisho stuttered, not knowing what to say. Misaki planted her feet firmly on the ground, refusing to turn around.

"You are about to be eleven soon so start acting like it!" Misaki ran away from Taisho, who's mouth was wide open, trying to figure out what to say.

* * *

Taisho stormed into the house, alarming everyone but Izumi. He opened the living room door and looked around the room at everyone's face.

"How do I be cute?!" Taisho clenched his hand.

Izumi chewed on a piece of cake in his mouth. "Why don't you try not being ugly?"

Taisho made a face at his brother. "Not that way! I mean you know... How you and Namine make flower crowns and mom and dad do whatever they do-"

Kagome began to choke on the cake that she was trying to eat while Inuyasha smirked, drinking his coffee.

"Hunny I don't think you know-"

"Mom I know not all the stuff you and dad do is appropriate but-"

Inuyasha started to laugh, mumbling, "Nothing me and your mother do is appropriate."

"Shut up Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, hitting Inuyasha's shoulder. "And Taisho, I don't know what sort of advice you want but I don't think-"

"UGH FINE FORGET IT!" Taisho yelled. He slammed the living room door closed, scarring everyone besides Izumi, again.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Namine sat in silence listening to Taisho storm up the stairs and slam the door to his room. They all looked at Izumi, who was still unfazed by the whole phenomenon.

"It's because Misaki wants to do things like me and Namine do. He's just stupid."

* * *

Taisho sat in the park. It two days after Misaki yelled at him. Two days since she's even spoken to him. Taisho tried his hardest to get her attention, but nothing did. Taisho sighed, watching people go by. He turned his head to the side to see his grandmother and grandfather walking towards him. His grandmother kissed her husband on the cheek as his grandfather took a seat beside him.

"Your grandmother is going to Namine's grandmothers bakery," Inu no Taisho said. Inu no Taisho frowned upon seeing his grandson just look even more dejectedly. "Why are you alone?"

Taisho sighed, "Because Misaki wants to do 'cute' stuff but I don't know what that means nor do I want to know..."

Inu no Taisho rubbed his chin, watching his distraught grandson. He wanted to give him the best advice but _cute_ was not a Takahashi male component, even though Izumi apparently got it. Inu no Taisho patted Taisho on the back as they sat in silence, each pondering the same question before Inu no Taisho broke the silence.

"You know, your grandmother use to always gets mad at me for the whole 'romance thing'. So one day I got so fed up and went to the flower shop and decided to tell them I needed something down every Wednesday." Taisho looked up at his grandfather, interested. "Wednesday just happens to be her favorite day of the week so I decided to tell them to send her flowers, every Wednesday, until the day she dies."

"Grandpa how does this help me?"

His grandfather smirked, peeking down at his grandson. "Give the girl what she wants. Once every week, do whatever she wants and gradually, you'll just naturally do it. Get her flowers, cake, even hold her hand."

Taisho blushed, immediately turning his head down. "But that's-"

"Girly stuff? Well if you keep that mindset you'll never get a girl." Taisho looked up at his grandfather then followed the old mans eyes to where they landed on his grandmother who was coming back. "I sure as hell would do anything to never lose the girl I love."

His grandfather got up, sticking his arm out to get his wife's, kissing her cheek. Taisho's grandmother kissed his head goodbye and walked off with the love of her life.

...

Misaki walked to her front door, her eyes red from crying for two days. She missed Taisho, his short hugs, his interesting topics. She never realized much of her life has changed since her fight with Taisho. He was apart of her now, him and all his annoying habits of calling her before bed and walking her home. She felt so alone, even if it was only two days. But she shook her head, clearing the fog of depression as her mother continued to call her, saying she had a guest.

Misaki sighed, not wanting to see anyone but Taisho at the moment, but kept walking with her head down to the front steps. She picked her head up, ready to fake a smile when she say all the flowers.

The flowers covered Taisho's blushing face, his mind racing.

"What is-"

"Calla lillies," Taisho began. "Mean magnificence and beauty. The daisy means innocence and purity. Heather Lavender mean admiration, solitude and beauty. Hydrangea's mean heartfelt emotions. And Lilac, your favorite, means purity and refined beauty... And umm..."

Misaki blushed, "You remembered all those meanings for me?"

Taisho shurgged. "Of course. I wanted to tell you how I felt and I asked the lady alot of questions so I could find the right ones. But I got them because they are my feelings for you. I think your really beautiful and pure and magnificent. You're admirable and I have alot of deep feelings I can't express because I don't know how to and I just want to always be with you... if you want to make flower crowns or be alone or anything just tell me and we'll do it okay?"

Misaki watched Taisho get all red, babbling on and on, but her smile never faded. She grabbed the flowers out of Taisho's hands and smiled. She crushed her flowers hugging Taisho tightly.

"But your flowers..."

"It's okay. As long as your here."

* * *

**Because yes I just did this and even I'm fangirling about the cuteness and crap. And I'm sorry I've been so lazy, I've been trying to find a job so yeah, hope you guys enjoy and I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost time for winter break for the boys when Kagome wanted nothing more then the depression and crazy ness to end. She'd been over run with house work, helping the people who came to the shrine for any little thing, taking care of her boys and making sure her brother was okay that she hadn't had a moment to herself in weeks. She also knew she wasn't the only one feeling this way; Sango was pregnant with Miroku's fifth child, Rin was pregnant with her fourth, Ayame just having twins and Kagura in her last trimester. It was exhausting and starting to make all of them just a little more stir crazy then usual, when Inuyasha and the boys decided to give them a spa week, leaving the fathers with all of their kids. The girls were all overjoyed but nervous about the trip.

...

Kagome looked down at her bag, rechecking if she had everything for her trip when she noticed Izumi watchingher intently, almost protectively.

"Whats wrong sweet heart?" Kagome questionable asked when Izumi's face scrunched his face.

"Mom you smell weird."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Like your scent has changed or something.. I don't know, never mind." Izumi scurried away, completely obivous to his mothers worried expression.

...

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Koga watched as the girls entered the limo design to take them away for a whole week. The anxiety of the week and all that was for told to happen was enough to make all the men's blood pressure and anxiety rise. But the girls needed it, they deserved it. And what mattered the most was their happiness.

Until that limo left their sight, and anxiety hit them like a truck.

...

_Three Days In_

Inuyasha sighed, sitting at the kitchen table in Kagome's place. His kids hadn't been a handful like Miroku's kids or rowdier like Koga's. Even Sesshomaru had a hard time with his kids, yet Inuyasha didn't have one problem, yet. He smiled to himself sipping his coffee as Izumi walked past the kitchen with Namine.

"You know, mom says sex is like a couple thing." Inuyasha spit his coffee right back out his mouth, racing quietly to the door. "But it's for older people I guess. We're too young."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, but still felt terror fill his heart as Izumi continued on.

"But who knows, we could be ready soon," Izumi said brightly with Namine humming her agreement.

Inuyasha almost collapsed but Sota appeared out of no where and steady him, smirking to himself.

...

_Four Days In_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat across from Koga and Miroku as Naraku strolled up to their table in a cafe they all liked, his face knotted in worry.

"What's going on guys," Naraku cheerfully asked.

"My kids are having a field day ruining everything from breakfast to going to bed at night," Miroku said.

"My kids seriously don't know what the words no and clean mean," Koga huffed.

"My son thinks he can own me," Sesshomaru hissed.

"My kid was talking about sex," Inuyasha groaned.

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Kids are always going to be bad and act up and be weird. Just rein them in."

"That's easy for you to say you only have one," Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku harmonized.

Naraku sighed, throwing his hands in the air from defeat, walking away from his friends who's faces fell even more.

...

_Six Days In_

Inuyasha sat at his desk, tired and aggravated when his secretary came in to talk but stopped when she seen his so distraught.

"Sir can I ask whats wrong?"

"The boys," Inuyasha said. "They think they can do whatever they want... They rode a skateboard in the house last night and almost set the house on fire trying to play a prank on me. One of the even tried to run outside naked! NAKED!"

Inuyasha put his head in his hands as he heard his secretary giggle.

"And how is this funny to you?"

"I have four boys sir, all from the same pregnancy. I know how you feel," She smiled, taking in his shocked expression. She didn't even look like she had one. "Try taking them out to a movie or to eat or do something each of them like to do and you should see them behave better. Besides they probably just miss their mom."

Inuyasha's face dropped as she walked over to his desk and put a couple things down, turning to walk back out.

Inuyasha had to make a note to make sure all his employees, including his wonderful secretary would get a little raise or vacation or something.

...

Kagome stepped out of the limo and waved goodbye to the girls as she walked up the shrine steps. She got all the way into the house when she heard the boys rushing down the stairs to greet her. They jumped into her arms asking her a whole bunch of questions, when she looked up at Inuyasha's face.

"Were they good?"

Both boys looked at their father with the most innocent of eyes.

"Of course they were," Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

**Almost to the end! Only three chapters left!**


End file.
